Modeling Secret
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: Kagome's a hanyou model. inuyasha's in a gang. Both hate her manager with a sweet passion. Is Kagome the snob they think she is? Is Inuyasha the cold bad boy he tries to be? Let's see! InuKag
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha.

Modeling SecretI may run and hide

_When you're screamin' my name_

_But let me tell you now_

_There are prices to fame_

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_

_How you are free_

_How you can choose your friends_

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself." The girl stated, obviously annoyed by the presence of the guards. She wore a pirate style white shirt with a black leather bustier, knee high black boots, and black snug fitting jeans.

"Naraku's orders you ungreatful bitch." One of them snapped back.

The girl was named Kagome. She no longer had a last name since her father had sold her as if she were a mere trinket. She had jet-black hair, deep blue eyes, a splendid body, and, what most people didn't think about, a good personality.

As they left the airport to go to the limo waiting for her, they ran into some trouble. They were surrounded by 10 or more demons, compared to the 4 humans and 2 demons.

"Hand over the bitch." This one had dog-ears on top of his head, silver hair, and piercing gold eyes. As the guards and the demons fought Kagome saw her opportunity to get out of Naraku's grasp. Not too far away was a pack of motorcycles. One still had the key in the ignition. Finally able to exercise her muscles freely, she sped off to the bike.

Noticing a blur of black out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha knocked out the guard and turned his head to face the blur. The 'blur' was the wench they were after, and she was jacking HIS bike. _**HIS**_ bike.

"Damn it Bitch!" He charged after the girl who was mounting his bike. She revved up the engine burnt out while turning it around and was off. Inuyasha was suprized that she could handle a bike so well, but pissed that she took his and neglected it. He knew he could never catch his bike on foot so he called his group to spread out and search for her.

"Damn that wench! I can't believe she jacked MY bike!" Inuyasha was grumbling to himself while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "She is going to be in deep shit when I find her!" He had searched half the city and was now at the beach. That's when he saw it. His bike was parked in the beach parking lot. When he got to it he realized that the tires were brand new, stickers on it and everything. He found an envelope with no name on it, and sure enough it had the bitch's scent. It read;

_Hey,_

_Sorry about your bike. It was my last resort, and you left your_

_keys in the ignition. I changed the tires on it so don't worry._

_The tank is full so you don't get stranded, but I don't want to _

_ever see you or your gang again. I just got out of one cage _

_and I'm not getting caught again, so don't try to catch me._

_See ya'_

_Kagome__A.k.a. 'Bitch'/ 'Wench' _****

This shocked him. She would actually apologize for jacking his bike, replace the tires, and fill the tank. The self-righteous bitch they thought she was, was proven wrong. She was actually nice and well mannered. He was going to find 'Kagome' and demand some answers. He got on his bike, started it up, and sped off following her scent.

'_I made it.'_ Kagome was out of breath. She had almost gotten caught by one of the demons after her. She had ran the rest of the way to the old warehouse that she used to play in. She found the necessary incantation and started to perform it. Just as she chanted the last words the boy who called her a 'wench' crashed in on his bike. The one she stole. The engine died down as the boy stared at the sight before him.

Kagome's chest glowed a bright red and in a flash of light both spells were gone. Kagome was the one to break the stunned silence.

"Why did you follow me?" This woke Inuyasha out of his trance.

"What did you mean by you just broke out of a cage?" Kagome's knees buckled but Inuyasha stoped her from hitting the unmerciful concrete. He gently lowered her to the ground and repeated his question. "What did you mean?" Kagome looked gloomily at the floor.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?" Inuyasha nodded his head for her to continue.

"When I was born I did something unforgivable. It still haunts me to this very day. When I was 3 I finally had the curiosity to ask my Father where my Mother was. Well, lets just say that the confrontation didn't go so well. When I had asked him he was drunk. He told me that I was an abomination, whore, and a mistake." Inuyasha's eyes held a trace of sympathy. "That's when he sold me to Naraku. He acted like I was some trinket. He showed no emotion but relief and anger. I haven't seen him since. Naraku made me obey all his commands no matter what they were. Now I've gotten completely out of his grasp. The bright light you saw was me braking the spell he used to punish me." Inuyasha was now growling in a deathly tone.

'_How could anyone do that to their own child?! What could she have done to deserve such treatment? She could help us out, so it wouldn't hurt to bring her along.'_ Inuyasha stopped growling and stood up. "What are you?" Kagome's eyes held a tinge of pain in them before she answered.

"I'm a disgusting half-breed neko-tengu." The malice in her voice could have made the devil wince in fear.

'_That's uncommon.'_ Inuyasha got on his bike and said, "If you don't want the rest of the gang to find you before I do you might not want to stay here. I'll meet you around here tomorrow about mid-morning." then sped off. This confused Kagome to no end.

Now that she had broken the spell handicapping her powers she decided to go for a run. She jumped up the stairs to the roof. First she stretched and did a few back flips before she started to run and jump across the rooftops of the abandoned part of the city. Her leaps were elegant and graceful, her speed was superb, and she was captivating with the wind blowing through her hair. She was enjoying the exercise so much that she didn't notice the three figures following her.

"Is she the one they're looking for Boss?"

"Yep. Let's see if she can defend herself without those mutts around." Kagome had stopped to rest on a roof and finally noticed the demons following her.

"And what would you want?" Her voice was calm and held no emotion. Koga walked strait up to her.

"Hi, I'm Koga and I was just wondering if a beautiful and skilled female such as yourself would be my mate?"

Kagome was caught off guard by his question and did the only thing she could think of…She punched him square in the face and bolted, leaving Koga and his followers shocked. Any girl, and they meant _any_ girl would jump at an opening to be Koga's mate. Not only that. No one ever dared to punch Koga in the face. Koga's face of shock turned into one of enjoyment.

'_She is one good catch!'_ Then he went back to his hangout ignoring the comments about his now black eye.

Kagome kept running until she reached the Goshinboku in the middle of Midoriko's Forest. (Just a name)She spent the night in the highest branches of the tree, hidden from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha parked his bike in the driveway of his house and talked to his brother about Kagome

Inuyasha parked his bike in the driveway of his house and talked to his brother about Kagome. His brother was the boss of their gang. If you ever got on his bad side you'd be considered dead. The only exception that Sesshomaru gave was his mate Rin. She could get away with calling him fluffy and almost anything. If Inuyasha called him fluffy he'd get whacked upside the head with the sheath of Tokijin or Tenseiga. Back to the problem, Sesshomaru said not to trust Kagome and bring her here for containment. Inuyasha went to bed with thoughts of Kagome and what he had to do clouding his mind.

Kagome was up with the sun. She went into town and found a quiet little coffee shop to get breakfast and, of course, some coffee. She ordered waffles and a mocha. As she sat down at the bar an old friend walked in. She could barely remember the girl but had a strong connection to her. The girl with dark chocolate eyes and matching hair recognized Kagome immediately and trotted over to her with her faithful companion Kilala at her heels.

"Kag-chan! I thought I'd never see you again!" The girls hugged and they sat together catching up with the past 2 years they had been apart. Then Kagome finally brought up the painful question bothering her.

"Songo, are you still trying to track down your family's killer?" True concern was sowing in Kagome's eyes, which made it hard for Songo not to tell Kagome the truth.

"No. I've found out who it is. I just can't kill him."

"Who is it Songo?" Songo sighed and told Kagome about what Naraku did and that she had found a group that shared her passion that would help her defeat him.

About half an hour later Kagome left the café to meet up with Inuyasha. She found him and his motorcycle waiting at the old warehouse. "What took you so long?" No hi, or anything.

"I was catching up with an old friend." Kagome stated while shrugging.

"That can wait. I talked to my brother, who's at the head of our organization, and he said that I should bring you to our headquarters. But he also said not to trust you." Kagome just shrugged it off.

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't trust an ex-lapdog of Naraku's either. So how do we get there?"

"How else?" Inuyasha jabbed a finger at his bike. "I thought you wouldn't trust me around your bike after my little escape." Kagome had puzzlement in her voice.

"Yes, I was pissed off that you jacked my bike but you didn't trash it like I thought you would so I'm fine." Now it was Inuyasha that shrugged it off. "So are you coming or not?" He turned and headed for his bike. Kagome jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"Of course! I don't want another encounter with that basterd Koga!" Inuyasha froze in his tracks.

"Did you say Koga?" Rage underlined his voice.

"YES! Who else could be such an ass!?" Inuyasha started growling.

"What did the basterd do?" _'If he came near Kagome I'm gonna kill him!'_ Inuyasha was mumbling different ways that he was going to kill Koga under his breath. Kagome ignored this and answered his question.

"The basterd asked me to be his mate --"

"HE _**WHAT!**_"

Kagome held her delicate ears and then finished, "--so I gave him a black eye and bolted. Who would want to mate an annoying ASS like _him_!?" Inuyasha calmed down and started laughing.

"More wenches than I can count!" he gasped between his laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You're the first weak ass wench to give Koga what he deserves!" Inuyasha was still gasping and clutching his sides from laughter. Kagome was pissed at his assumption that she was weak.

"You wanna' see how weak I am dog-boy?" Inuyasha stopped laughing long enough to say, "Try me." Bad move. 2 seconds later Kagome's black, _steel_ toed, high-heeled boots came in contact with his shin nearly snapping it. He hit the ground clutching his leg, howling in pain.

"Who's weak now dip-shit?" she asked with a deadly tone in her voice. After Inuyasha recovered from the blow to his shin they sped off to the hideout. Inuyasha was secretly enjoying having Kagome's arms wrapped so securely around him.

'_I don't know what it is… it just feels right. Being so close to her.'_ Unknown to them they were being followed by none other than Inuyasha's rival.

When they arrived Inuyasha showed her into a large room with almost nothing in it. "For an interrogation room, this sure is big." Kagome said in awe.

"Keh. Just a way to use up space. I'm sure your closet used to be bigger than this." he stated.

"Not really. I never even went near the closet when I was with that basterd." Suprizingly she was able to keep a strait face when addressing Naraku (A.k.a. 'that basterd').

After a while Koga was caught sneaking around and was also brought into the room. Now Inuyasha could see the full damage that Kagome had done to his face. Demons heal fast but Koga's right eye was still very dark from when Kagome had punched him. _'She must have one good right hook to cause that much damage. But I must say it's an improvement from what he normally looks like.'_ Inuyasha had to restrain himself from laughing at Koga's injured face.

A man not too much shorter than Inuyasha came into the room. He had black hair just long enough to put in a little ponytail. He wore a deep purple shirt and slightly baggy jeans. Accompanying him was a little neko that Kagome knew quite well. Kilala immediately recognized Kagome and leaped into her arms.

"Hi Kilala!" Kilala decided to transform and lick Kagome to death. Everyone was watching in suprize. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey Kilala, you're going to kill her from lack of oxygen if you don't stop soon!"

With that he pulled Kilala off Kagome, much to her protest. Then all of a sudden Koga decided to push Inuyasha's buttons.

"Hey mutt! Get away from my mate!" Once again the room was silent with shock.

'_He's in deep shit now.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he let go of Kagome's arm so she could punish him.

Kagome started to do 'the walk' like she was on stage, making the males in the room almost drool. Kilala just sat there waiting for Kagome's move. Kagome walked strait up to Koga and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Koga… You never asked me properly about being your mate." Inuyasha was a little taken back by the comment. "And you know what?"

Kagome's black boots of pain suddenly came in contact with Koga's nether regions. "I would never even consider being your mate." Now her tone was deadly and it made the other man in the room cringe. Koga was passed out on the floor, while Inuyasha was laughing his ass off unable to hold it back any longer.

_** Sorry Koga fans! I kind of have a grudge against Koga for being such a thick headed, persistent, asshole when he knows that Kagome doesn't love him. Sorry! And for Koga Kagome fans, you don't want to read the rest of this story.**_

"I never knew there was a woman worse than my beloved Songo." said the man dumbfounded. Inuyasha finally stopped laughing.

"Then obviously you've never met Kagome." The man perked up at the name.

"You mean _the_ Kagome!? The absolutely _**HOT**_ teen model!?"

"Sigh Yeah, that's me alright." Kagome said exasperated.

"Just a minute! Stay right there!" The man ran out of the room but was back in a flash. "Would you _please_ sign this!?" He held out a pen and a magazine with her on the cover.

"What's you're name?" The man smiled from ear to ear.

"Miroku, darling." Kagome jotted something on the magazine, shoved it in Miroku's face, pulled it away, and tore it to shreds.

"Sorry, but I'm not going back to that lifestyle ever again." Miroku ran out of the room with the pieces of paper in his arms bawling about 'Emergency! Emergency! Get me the scotch tape and glue _**NOW!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to the occupants in the room they were being watched by Sesshomaru

Unknown to the occupants in the room they were being watched by Sesshomaru. He decided that he had waited long enough and entered the room. Everyone was quiet as soon as he stepped out of the shadows of the doorway.

"So, this is Kagome? I do say it's impressive that you were able to knock Koga out in one kick. But then again he's not that strong in the first place. (Sesshomaru is not a totally emotion challenged person in this story) It seems that my brother was right about you. You really do hate Naraku, don't you?" Kagome's youki started swirling slightly with rage at the question.

"I hate the basterd with all my being. There aren't any words to describe how much I despise him." Kagome's fists clenched. "I want to watch him keel over in pain like he's done to me so many times." Her eyes flashed their true blue color from the rage she was suppressing. "If I ever had the chance I would slaughter him with my bare hands." Even with her human nails she started to draw blood.

Kilala knew what might happen if she didn't suppress Kagome's anger. There would be a slaughter until Naraku was dead. She trotted up to Kagome and brushed against her side snapping her out of her trance. Kagome started to stroke Kilala's fur to distract herself from the subject being discussed.

Songo walked in, in her traditional battle suit (you know the one) with the hiraikotsu mounted on her back.

"Kagome is a very powerful ally and a dear friend to me. I know she can be trusted." She said while looking at Kagome who was still stroking Kilala and seemed to be zoning out. To snap her out of her trance Songo asked her a question she had wanted to know since she first found out Kagome's secret.

"Kagome? Now that the spell is gone can you show us your true form?" Kagome looked down so you couldn't see her face.

"Which one?"

"Hun?" was chimed in unison from the three, conches, people in the room.

"Which one of me do you want to see? Unlike some people I have 4 forms. This, a full neko, tengu, and a somewhat 'normal' cat form. Which do you want to see?"

'_Kagome has different forms too? Though I only have 3.'_ This pleaged his mind until an other bright light disrupted his thoughts. When the light faded he saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room with a shocking new appearence.

She had the same clothes on but the back of her shirt was ripped out to allow her wings to extend to their full length freely. Her eyes were now their true sapphire blue. Her wingspan was 9 feet. The color of her wings was the most suprizing of all. They were midnight black with dark blue tips. She was gorgeous! Not that she wasn't before, but WOW!

"Wow. This isn't what I expected of an angel." was all that Sesshomaru said before leaving the room whispering something in Rin's ear. Rin smiled and nodded grabbing Inuyasha and Koga and leaving the room. Songo, getting the hint, followed waving good bye to Kagome. Kilala stayed to keep Kagome company.

"Ya' wanna' play Kilala? We could wrestle." With that Kagome turned full cat. (Think Kilala sized Black Panther with saber teeth and only one tail) They both let out a playful growl before pouncing on each other. Time must really fly 'cause an hour later Rin came in to show Kagome her room, only to find Kagome and Kilala panting, ready to pounce again.

"AAHHHHHHH! Kagome you are so _**KAWAII!**_" Rin rushed over to a stunned Kagome and latched her arms around Kagome's neck. "Can I _please_ touch your ears!?" Kagome looked like she sighed then she laid down in Rin's lap so she could easily reach her ears. Rin happily started to rub her ears. As soon as she started rubbing, Kagome started to purr. Rin just giggled and kept rubbing her ears.

Sesshomaru had heard his mate's scream and rushed in. He was able to capture the whole thing. He saw Kagome's truly soft and happy side, and if his ears weren't deceiving him he guessed that the growl reverberating through the room was actually a loud purr. This girl actually might make a good addition to their gang. She obviously had a sense of loyalty and a particularly bad side. Maybe she could keep his brother in line. And it took a _lot_ to do that.

Rin stoped rubbing Kagome's ears and let the echoing purr turn into a whisper before she said anything.

"Kagome your room is ready. Do you want to go now or later, so you can finish your wrestling match with Kilala?" suddenly Kagome shot up, pounced on Kilala, and sat down on her so she couldn't get up. Rin smiled and started to walk out only to catch a glimpse of silver hair. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha because he would have made himself known. It had to be her mate Sesshomaru.

'_He must have heard me yell.'_ Thought Rin. Kagome started to follow Rin signifying that their game was done. Rin explained some of the major rules on the way so Kagome wouldn't get into any trouble on her first day. (Yes, Sesshomaru decided that Kagome could join their gang as a permanent member)

"So, if you need anything just call, okay?" Kagome nodded, purred, and brushed up against Rin's leg as if saying 'thank you'. "You're welcome Kagome. See ya'." With that Rin left Kagome to her self. The day finally caught up to her so she decided to take a nap.

In the training room…

Inuyasha was doing his late night training. It usually cleared his head of all thoughts but for some reason today wouldn't go away. Mainly… Kagome wouldn't go away. She kept coming to his mind. No matter what he did it always reminded him of beating the shit out of Naraku, that led to all the things he had done to people, including him, and that led to Kagome. One of the most infuriating stories yet.

'_How could a father sell their own child like they were a trinket cluttering their desk? It's barbaric! What could Kagome have done that was so bad when she was just a newborn?'_ Inuyasha pondered this until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned in the direction of the person, only to come face to face with a giant, black, cat with teeth like Kilala's, and familiar blue eyes.

Kagome heard almost rhythmic thumps, which were disturbing her light nap. Since she was already awake and no longer tired she decided to investigate. She found herself in the training room. And the disturbance was found to be Inuyasha. Silently Kagome jumped onto a piece of the obstacle course and watched Inuyasha work. He was really good and seemed to be a master of martial arts. Then he stopped and turned around, looking on edge. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her. Since he knew she was there she decided to get closer.

The cat jumped from her perch on a wall of the obstacle course and approached him. For some reason instead of going on the defensive he actually relaxed in the presence of the large cat. Her scent was familiar and didn't have give off a hint of her wanting to attack him. The cat started to rub against his legs, then grab his shirt in her teeth and pull him towards the punching bag he was attempting to demolish earlier. He didn't get what she was trying to tell him.

Kagome sighed, as best she could in her form, and started to push the stubborn hanyou towards the bag. He still didn't get it! Now she had to change form in order to get it through his thick skull.

Wind surrounded the cat. When it subsided you could see Kagome standing there (fully dressed) looking a lot like a female, black haired version of himself. Only she was a cat and had a tail to match her cat ears. _'Holy shit! That was Kagome!!'_

"You can't get much through that thick skull of yours can you? Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to stop." Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against a punching bag. "Although it was your incessant racket that woke me up." Inuyasha was now out of his stupor.

"Well s-o—rry, I do this every night so get used to it." he replied arrogantly. Kagome seemed to be seriously thinking about something while she just stared at him.

"Hun. So that's why you seem like a pro. I myself have quite a few black belts in the martial arts but I've never come across someone who executed it the way you do." Inuyasha actually blushed at her compliment before uttering a loud "Keh!"

"You're welcome." She said with a sweet smile. She could read him like an open book. Kagome didn't understand it but she felt an odd sense of security when she was around him. Her walls that she built around her heart were being breached. Even if Inuyasha knew it or not… He was making Kagome fall for him.

'Why the hell is she affecting me this way!? I hate it when I can't figure out my feelings damn it! But… Why the HELL can't I stop staring at her lips!!' Inuyasha became flustered at his own thoughts. Kagome noticed this and giggled a bit. "What's so funny!?" screeched the hanyou.

"Oh, nothing. Good night Inuyasha." Kagome's lips hesitantly brushed Inuyasha's and she walked out of the room leaving a bewildered hanyou to try and guess what it meant.

'_Kagome… She just… Kissed me.'_ Inuyasha lay in his bed thinking about a certain someone. His right hand went to his lips. _'Kagome smells so good up close. Like the world after it rains with a hint of sakura in it.'_


	4. Chapter 4

After that little incident Kagome would watch him train and even did some training of her own

After that little incident Kagome would watch him train and even did some training of her own. Inuyasha never forgot how Kagome's lips felt or her scent. Even worse… He craved it. He and Kagome had become very close during their quiet time together. It was as if he was drawn to her. He only wanted to hold her in his arms and experience that warmth he felt again. Inuyasha figured out that he loved Kagome. But rejection was an ass, and Inuyasha didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Until they were assigned an undercover mission.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO UNDER COVER AS A MARRIED COUPLE!!" They screeched. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You and Kagome have to go to Tokyo, undercover, to meet up with an acuaintence of mine to get some information."

"Why can't Songo and Miroku do it?" whined Kagome. _'I know that if I do this mission, I'll end up admitting my feelings for Inuyasha and making a total fool of myself!'_ Their efforts were in vain. They ended up at the airport and, using concealing spells, looking very human and very together.

So Kagome wasn't found easily, her hair was turned silver to match Inuyasha's, and her eyes were turned gold with brown around her irises. Both secretly liked the fact that they were 'married'. Though like hell they were going to show it.

With Sesshomaru…

"Rin? Do you always play match maker with my gang?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin turned on her puppy-dog face that she knew Sesshy couldn't resist.

"Only Miroku, Sango, Inu, and 'Gome." Fluffy couldn't say 'no' to that face, and he knew it. He'd let it slide. Besides, this meant he could annoy Inuyasha about having a mate when he said that females were a waste of time.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome…

"_Honey_, we better get to the hotel before it gets dark." Kagome stretched the word 'honey' so she would actually get Inuyasha's attention.

"Alright _Dear_." Kagome's face flushed at the somewhat endearing tone in his voice. He actually made it sound like they were married. It was wonderful yet scary at the same time.

They walked out of the airport after grabbing their luggage, and caught a taxi to their hotel. A tall, long black-haired, boy was at the check in desk. He wouldn't stop giving Kagome glances that could make you cringe. She latched tighter onto Inuyasha's arm and made sure the wedding ring she was wearing glinted. Luckily the man, who's name tag said Bankotsu, got the hint that she was 'taken'.

As they left for their room Kagome finally spoke her first words since the airport. "I really don't like that guy. He's almost as creepy as my stalker." Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance.

"You have a stalker?" Kagome kept looking strait ahead.

"I used to but ever since Naraku practically killed him he hasn't been around."

"What do you mean 'hasn't been around'? Stalkers don't usually give up their prey that easily."

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "I mean he's been in a mental institution ever since." Inuyasha visibly cringed.

'_I probably would have done much worse if he came anywhere near Kagome.'_

They reached their room and Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha's arm so she could go change in the bathroom. Inuyasha stripped down to his boxers. When Kagome came out all Inuyasha could do was stare. She was in a white semi-see through kimono with light pink butterfly patterns that covered 1/3 of her thy.

Without hesitation Kagome crawled into the only bed in the room (thanks to Sesshomaru) and turned so her back was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha crawled in beside her so not to arouse suspicion about their 'marriage'.

"Don't try anything buster." Inuyasha had a warm grin come across his face before he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good."

Suprizingly Kagome leaned into him and fell asleep. He must be in heaven. He had wanted to be this close to Kagome for quite a while now. The only thing was… after this was all over he wouldn't be able to do this without getting in trouble. He might as well take full advantage of it while it lasted. They were only here for 3 days.

Morning…

Kagome snuggled closer into the warmth. She was so comfortable. It was almost heavenly. The warmth wrapped itself tighter around her waist. Was warmth supposed to have arms? Kagome cracked an eye open. The 'warmth' was a chest. Problem solved, time to go back to sleep. Then the full impact hit her now-not-so-sleepy mind. She was in the same _bed_ as Inuyasha, he had only his _boxers_ on, her, a very _revealing_ piece of _cloth_, and they were snuggled _tightly_ against each other!!

Kagome tried to get up from her position. _Tried._ Inuyasha just held on to her tighter mumbling something incoherent. When Kagome tried again Inuyasha held her even tighter and nipped her neck. All the while staying asleep. (If you don't get that it's like saying 'Don't ever disobey me again.' on demon terms.)

Kagome laid, stock still, in shock. Was he showing his true feelings now that he was asleep? Was that truly how he felt for her? He considered her his mate? Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. Could he really feel the same that she did for him?

Out of sheer hope, Kagome's slender arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him back. What Inuyasha said next shocked her.

"Mine… My 'Gome… …My mate…"

Kagome's body started to tremble with the sobs she was trying to hold back. He loved her?

Inuyasha woke up to soft crying. He looked down only to see Kagome's now silver hair. Why was she crying?

"'Gome?"

"Did you mean what you said?" She said finally calming down. "When you were asleep… You called me mate. Did you mean it?" Kagome's hold on him grew tighter with anticipation.

Inuyasha's hair hid his face from view. "You don't have to love me back… I understand." Inuyasha tried to get away from the heartbreak he was feeling right now, but Kagome wouldn't let go.

"The reason I didn't want to do this mission… Is because I knew I would end up telling you 'I love you'… And I didn't know if you loved me back. I was scared."

Inuyasha was a little more than shocked. She returned his feelings. She loved him. When Kagome started to cry again Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and held her. Nuzzling her neck to calm her down.

"Aishiteru… Aishiteru, Kagome."

They stayed like that for about a half an hour. Just sitting there in each other's arms.

Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome out of his lap and got up. "We should probably get ready to meet 'Jakotsu'." Inuyasha started to dress, so Kagome grabbed her things and left for the bathroom. 15 minutes later they left the hotel parking lot in a rental car.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night…

Later that night…

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to their car. "I now know why we had to be a married couple." Inuyasha shuddered at the memories of their encounter with Jakotsu.

Flashback…

"_Hello, Jakotsu. I'm Inuyasha and this is my—" Inuyasha was cut off by Jakotsu jumping into his lap. _

"_You're so cute! How about we ditch this place and go to my house?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, and Kagome had to stop her self from growling._

"_I'm STRAIT okay!! This is my __**wife**__ Kagome!" Jakotsu reluctantly got out of Inuyasha's lap._

"_How come all the cute ones have to be strait or married? It's not fair!" he pouted. Kagome crawled into Inuyasha's lap and stayed there for the entire meeting and even after Jakotsu left._

End Flashback…

Kagome started to growl. "If I ever see him again I'm gonna' kill 'im!" Inuyasha smirked and leaned over kissing Kagome on her cheek.

"Thanks." Kagome turned beet red and got in the car. Not a word was said during the whole trip back to the hotel. Both to embarrassed to really say anything.

They made it to their room before Inuyasha started growling. That Bankotsu fellow had tried a few stunts he shouldn't have. _Anyone_ who touched _his_ Kagome wouldn't get away with it unharmed. Inuyasha would probably end up killing him with Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha crawled into bed and pulled Kagome close to him. She could feel his uneasyness. She snuggled closer to him to try and ease his insecureities. Inuyasha started to lick Kagome's neck, earning a moan. Taking it as a good sign he proceeded to nip the flesh around her collar bone.

The scent of their arousal hung hevily in the air. Before Inuyasha could stop him self, he was on top of Kagome, straddling her waist, and kissing her passionatly. She didn't seem to protest, she was even kissing him back. They broke apart from lack of air, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"Kagome?" His voice held a hint of nervousness. "Can I… mark you?" Kagome nodded her head meekly. Inuyasha sunk his fangs into Kagome's shoulder just above her collarbone, then licked away the blood.

Finally, having calmed down, they just laid in one another's arms and fell asleep.

Morning…

Kagome and Inuyasha had finished packing early that morning and now were enjoying them selves at a park.

"Ha! You can't catch me Inu!" Kagome started running down the hill and when Inuyasha tackled her they tumbled down the rest of the way, ending in a very embarrassing position.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome straddling her hips and pinning her arms high above her head, making their bodies quite close together. They were practically nose to nose with rosy red cheeks from exaghstion and embarrassment.

"Umm… You're it?" Inuyasha said before running away from Kagome. For a while they played tag before deciding that they would head to the airport.

Once they were back in Nagasaki, they had their luggage taken to Inuyasha's house and they went for a walk in down town. (They took off the concealing spell.)

Kagome was dressed in a light blue sundress, with matching heels and sapphire earrings. Inuyasha was in a black and white tux with the tie undone and hanging over his shoulders. The black over shirt was unbuttoned and his white shirt was untucked. If you didn't know better you'd say they came from a senior prom.

They were talking and enjoying them selves until an icy voice came from behind them.

"So the whore has forgotten her sins? You don't deserve to be happy." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face none other than Kagome's 'Father'. "You don't deserve to forget her!" With that he extended his arm in Kagome's direction and what looked like purple electricity surrounded her. Inuyasha growled and lunged at him but he disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome to find that her face was pale and her eyes were distant and brimmed with tears. He could smell the fear radiating off of her. She was going through something Inuyasha couldn't protect her from and he hated it. He hated not being able to help her.

Inuyasha collected the crying Kagome to his chest before bounding off to his mansion. _'If I see that sorry basterd again he won't live to regret it.'_ He ignored questions from everyone. He was intent on getting Kagome to her room and helping her any way he could.

As soon as he placed her in her bed she curled up into a ball, as if it would protect her somehow. Inuyasha looked at her trembling body with guilty eyes. He laid on the bed and pulled Kagome close to him. He started stroking her hair and back in hopes of comforting her. Thankfully his scent was able co calm her down enough to sleep.

'_I'm here Kagome. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here.'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes in order to get some type of sleep.

Dream…

'_No! Leave him alone!' Kagome watched helplessly as Naraku beat the shit out of Inuyasha. 'No… please…' But it was to late Inuyasha slumped to the floor dead. _

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome was crying rivers down her cheeks. She yelled out his name but he wouldn't respond. _

"_Inuyasha!"_

"INUYASHA!!""All your loved ones will die… And it's all your fault. First your Mother, and now your mate. Who's next?"

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. Tears streamed down her face, and her throat was soar from screaming. She immediately latched onto him and refused to let go. Inuyasha stroked her hair and shushed her.

"It's alright Kagome. I'm here." His hold on her waist tightened as he tucked her head under his chin. Kagome was able to choke out a few sentences before She continued crying profusely.

"He… He h-hurt y-you. He-he killed you! Beca-because of m-me, h-he killed you!" Kagome didn't have to say anymore.

'_That basterd. He's making Kagome have these nightmares. He's the one causing my Kagome this pain.'_ Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as his anger grew. He was going to kill that man a hundred times over.

Sesshomaru opened Kagome's bedroom door to find out what the problem was. Inuyasha was lying in Kagome's bed next to her and growling menacingly. Sesshomaru was never one to be afraid, but it did put him on edge.

"I need you to report what information Jakotsu was able to give us." He soon found that it was not the right time to try and pry Inuyasha away from Kagome right now because his growl increased in volume, his eyes flashed a deeper red, and he chucked a mini tape recorder so it hit him right between the eyes. He picked it up and closed the door.

"He's marked her. Inuyasha is going to be even more protective of her and seeing her like this has caused his blood to become unstabil. One wrong move and he'll turn into a full blooded demon and probably kill everyone but Kagome." The people around him were a little on edge for a while before Koga started acting up.

"That _mutt_ took **my** Kagome as his mate!? I'm gonna' kill the lousy son of a--" He was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha's fist came in contact with his gut. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, still red with rage. His tone was deadly and controlled.

"Stop your incessant howling. You're only making this situation harder on Kagome." He stomped off to Kagome's room and didn't leave it until morning.

"Is she okay yet?" came Sango's worried voice. Inuyasha sighed.

"She's doing better but the nightmares don't stop. She's barely gotten any decent sleep." Inuyasha sat at the table and propped his head in his hands. His tone was stressed and guilt ridden.

"I don't know how to help her. I can't stop the nightmares." Songo sat next to him.

"There is a way. If you can concentrate hard enough you should be able to send your spirit into her mind." Inuyasha looked at her like she just grew another head and tentacles.

"You can do that?"

"Only mates can do it, but it's possible." Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door. Right before exiting he mumbled, "Thanks."


	6. ATTENTION!

_**!!!ATTENTION!!!**_

_***************_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE GO TO MY HOME PAGE ABOUT UPDATES AND CONTINUATIONS OF MY STORIES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**************_


End file.
